Candy Lyrics
by XxReal-Folk-BluesxX
Summary: When Izzy moves to La Push for medical reasons, she didn't expect to meet a group of oversized teenage boys that would change her life. Will her condition push her away from her new friends? Or will it bring her closer to one boy in particular?


"Are you sure you want to go through with this Izzy"  
I was being assaulted on both sides by a pleading face. Sitting between my mother and father in the front seat of the truck felt like being trapped in a cage. I was always in a cage, that's the main reason why I was moving to Washington.

"Mom... Dad..." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I explained for the hundredth time. "The doctor said that I needed to get out of the city and go somewhere with less stress and clean air. It's luck that Andy moved up to La Push and will let me come live with him."

"But hon, you're only fifteen. Washington is so far to go at that age... Besides, it rains practically all year there..." I could see the sadness in her eyes as I looked up. It wasn't that I loved New Mexico too much to leave, but I knew that I had no choice.

"I need this. You both know I do. If I don't, the attacks won't stop." I shook my head and then grinned, "Besides, I love the rain. And you don't want me to turn into a wrinkled old raisin before I turn twenty do you." It's in my nature to crack a few jokes when I'm nervous.

That, at least, made my dad smile. The russet skin around his steely gray eyes crinkled. My dad, Henry, is descended from a tribe called the Yaqui, and it showed in every fiber of his body. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, which he wore in a braid that went past his shoulders. The muscles that were covered by the long sleeves of his shirt, were like bunches of coiled wires.

My mother, Moira, was the complete opposite. She was small in comparison to my father's massive frame, but was just as strong. Her strawberry-blonde hair was cut just above her neckline. She looked at my dad with hesitant ice-blue eyes, silently asking him to come up with a reason for me to stay

"Moira, as much as I hate to say it, we have to let her go." Henry pulled into the drop-off lane and took a deep breath. "But before you go, oh spawn of mine, we have a few important things to talk to you about."

They went over the usual as they helped me get almost the entire contents of my old room onto the cart. Make sure you call, remember to keep up with homework, and not torment your older brother to the point of insanity.

"Alright, here's your ticket. Don't get lost." My mom handed me the one way ticket and sighed.

"Don't worry about me. I may be small but I pack a punch." I put my fist out and tapped it on both of theirs, it was an old family way of saying goodbye. "I'd better get going before the plane leaves..."

For my short frame, it was surprising that I could move the cart over to the baggage check. From behind me, I head my dad call, "Elizabeth! Don't go messin' around with any of those Quileute boys!"

I giggled and waved to show that I had heard.

The flight was a few hours long and my mind was filled with thoughts of the old Yaqui legends I had heard form my great grandfather before he died. They seemed like fairy tales to me, men dancing with wolves around a fire in the moonlight, ancient battles that shook the earth. Then I remembered that he had mentioned the Quileutes once before, he said that their legends were similar to the ones of the Yaqui. But he also said that the two tribes had never met, so it wans't certain that any of it was absolutely true.

I stepped of the curb just as my brother pulled up in his black convertible PT Cruiser.

"Can you really afford that on a teacher's salary?" My eyes rolled as he got out and walked over to me. I braced myself, knowing that a bone crushing hug was only a few steps away.

"Hey brat! It's been a while! Have you gotten smaller?" All I could see was the red of his shirt as his titanium arms crushed me against his rock hard chest.

"Andy... You're... Asphyxiating... Me..." My lungs sucked in air as soon as he put me down. "Holy crap bro! Have you been lifting desks in your spare time or what?"

"Nope, but I do have occasional arm wrestling matches with a few of my english students." Andy slammed the trunk of his car, I hadn't even noticed him putting my bags in.

"Let's get moving, I have to give you the grand tour of the house." He held my door open for me, but messed up my short red and black hair as I stepped in.

"I don't need the tour. I've been to you house dozens of times. Besides, mom will be crapping kittens for a week if I don't call her as soon as I get there."

"Okay, okay. But don't think that just because you got here today it means you don't have to go to school tomorrow. No sister of mine skips school unless she's sick or has life threatening injuries!"

Before I could unleash more sarcasm, the reality of his comment hit me. "That's not funny Andy."

"Wha?" My brother could be so clueless it hurts. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He reached over to pat my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Izzy. I've got you covered."

I blinked at him, "Oh goodie..."

He pulled out of the airport and onto the freeway. "The school nurse already knows about your condition. So she knows what to do if you have an attack at school."

I fixed him with a hard stare, "I will not have an attack at school. I'll bet you I wont!"

The concern faded from his face and was replaced with a confident grin. "Oh really? What would you be willing to bet?"

It took me a while to come up with something. Then it hit me, or rather, I blurted it out.

"Ill go on a date with th student of your choice."

--

EDIT:

I have fixed the weird marks. . Why it only did it in the first part... I have no idea...  
Thanks for pointing that out! Second Chapter Coming Soon

Izzy: Awww! I wanna know what happens to me!

Blue-chan(Me): You'll have to wait, I'm not even finished writing it yet...

Izzy: Fine_. I'll_ tell them the previewto the next chapter...

Blue-chan: Fine by me... -doodles-

Izzy: -sigh- My sarcasm doesn't work with her because she created me... Oh well.

My first day of school is coming up and I'm not nervous in the least bit!

Blue-chan: You're such a faker

Izzy: Shaddup! I'm tellin' it!

Blue-chan:Fine, don't get mad at me. -doodles more-

Izzy: -humph- As I was saying... I have a weird habit of singing when I really like the song I'm listening to. Problem is, this time, someone is listening to _me..._

_--_

_DISCLAIMER:  
_Yes, I _am _really descended from the Yaqui tribe of indians, they live in the Mexico area. No, I don't know their legends or what they look like. Don't kill me please. .


End file.
